<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel by bokkusu_ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199072">An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai'>bokkusu_ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically a short little thing about how much Sans is in love with Paps JSDHADHSKJSHDK, Cute, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, PapySans, Pining, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's are real.</p>
<p>Sans would know, he lives with one.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>I'm a sucker for fontcest, it's just so adorable! So here, have this small thing about how much Sans loves his bro, cause it's cute.</p>
<p>+ ART made by yours truly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel's are real.</p>
<p>Sans would know, he lives with one.</p>
<p>An angel who cooks him burnt spaghetti, scolds him for not putting away his cleaned socks, and scoffs at his lame puns.</p>
<p>No, it wasn't just any angel.</p>
<p>His angel, his brother.</p>
<p>And stars, if Papyrus wasn't an angel then the snow wasn't cold.</p>
<p>After all, what sane mortal would put up with Sans?</p>
<p>Console him through his night terrors at the crack of dawn, pat his back despite the ugly sobs escaping his skull. He brought nothing, was just a burden, and yet Paps still hugged him good night.</p>
<p>Sans didn't deserve his angel. No one deserved Papyrus.</p>
<p>He was so perfect that sometimes Sans had to flick his bones just to make sure he was real.</p>
<p>After all, Sans loved everything about Papyrus, from his goofy smile down to the knicks buried into his gloved knuckles.</p>
<p>Like the way he laughed and giggled to himself when he thought of something funny.</p>
<p>Or the way he focused so intensely on instructions for whatever it was he was trying to finish, making sure to get every detail just right.</p>
<p>Or the way he was so outgoing and friendly it was impossible to deny him a smile even if it meant the world was doomed.</p>
<p>Or the way his fingers worked in an incredible tangent to labor out a puzzle.</p>
<p>Or the way he always made sure to keep everything up and in perfect condition, a precision that Sans failed to notice without being guided.</p>
<p>Or the way his hands shot around him in small gestures while he explained something he was really interested in, punctuating each point with his trademark adorable and exaggerated expressions.</p>
<p>Even the way Papyrus carried himself was heavenly enough; his long strides and confident posture made Sans feel like he was suffocating.</p>
<p>Every detail about him created such a beautiful and intricate painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was to die for; an intoxication Sans was addicted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course, Paps would know none of this.</p>
<p>As far as Sans' concern went, his brother only saw his carefree outer shell, he knew nothing of the watchful gazes and love-filled grins that Sans kept from his keening eyes.</p>
<p>Sans was nothing but a brother, a brother to an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>